P2P-IC Architecture
Overview P2P-IC Architecture, expanded to Point-to-Point Instantaneous Communication Architecture or shortened to P2P-ICA, was a revolutionary method of communication developed in the midst of the Earth Resource Wars. Whereas humans were previously relying on the internet, antiquated phone lines, and cell towers in order to communicate with one another, P2P-ICA changed this permanently. __toc__ Functionality Using quantum computing and advanced mathematical models of galactic physics, P2P-ICA allows for instantaneous communication between one point and another. This can range from a house to another house or from a planet to another planet. Even ships that are moving can make use of this technology; speed is irrelevant to the functionality of this technology. P2P-ICA is the framework behind the GalactiNet, humanity's version of the internet across the galaxy. Information is spread and processed instantaneously through a ginormous network of terminals throughout the Human Sphere that human citizens can then access with their personal devices (such as a netloader). The architecture is utilized through layers. Planet-side, local government maintains their own network. Communication from one planet to another is another layer and is rarely regulated, although many governments intercept messages and scan them for suspicious contents. These two layers are classified P2P-ICA-L and P2P-ICA-G respectively, with L being the planetary layer and G being the galactic layer. The GalactiNet utilizes P2P-ICA-G but is distributed and made available to citizens through P2P-ICA-L. Censorship and GalactiNet restrictions are often up for debate by lobbyists around the galaxy. In common day use, citizens will rarely if ever note a distinction between the two types of P2P-ICA. Most take it for granted, many don't bother worrying about it, and the few that care are usually involved in relevant industries where such knowledge is valuable to know. Worlds that are well-off provide access to the galactic layer free-of-charge or at low rates for their citizens, primarily by building P2P-ICA-G terminal farms and then feeding the information into the planet's P2P-ICA-L network. Disadvantages Two major flaws with P2P-ICA include inflated pricing and high energy costs. The power required to run terminals that use P2P-ICA is high, mainly as a result of the processing hardware needed to make P2P-ICA a reality. More terminals and more information equals increasing energy demands, something some governments can't reasonably fulfill. It can often happen that access to instantaneous communication is delayed or otherwise disabled during certain times of the day, leading to a courier industry for messages on worlds that rarely have access to a working terminal with P2P-ICA-G. Ships on their way to another world can load up messages from their departing location and deliver them to a terminal upon their arrival. In some parts of the galaxy, there are even drop-off depots in deep space that serve as refueling stations and mail distributors for passing ships that took on mail and data requests from a desperate colony. Pioneering worlds, especially new ones, often only provide access to a terminal with P2P-ICA-G once a month or less. Citizens can queue their messages or data inquiries and have them fulfilled automatically for when access is temporarily granted. Even then, there are limits, and colony queues are rarely emptied. Terminals fitted with P2P-ICA-G are also priced at exorbitant rates. These terminals can easily be 100x the cost of a P2P-ICA-L terminal but can often reach upwards of 1000x. Deemed primarily for "enterprise purposes" or "federal governance", they are priced at an immense premium that common citizens can rarely afford. As a result, most ships are restricted to using terminals with P2P-ICA-L and tethering their system into local planetary networks. Distress beacons are separated from communications, specifically to circumvent the issue of not being able to call for help if you're in trouble without a P2P-ICA-G terminal. Common Use P2P-IC Architecture has a YES Common Use policy. All galactic communication within the Human Sphere uses this technology. If you're an alien species, you're welcome to adapt this for your own purposes. Credits Artwork author unknown. P2P-IC Architecture artwork acquired from an article hosted on ExtremeTech, found here. Category:Technology